A Night to Remember
by Snagrid
Summary: Draco was looking to punish Potter, but stumbled upon an innocent young impressionable boy who stirred his interests.


The silence of the streets was interrupted by loud cries coming from the quaint house on 4 Privet Drive. Dudley was having a fit again, damn old Mother Dursley was not making his favourite cake fast enough. The pudgy boy smacked his flabby fingers on the counter, causing both Vernon and Petunia to wince at the sound. "I WANT CAKE! I WANT CAKE NOW

MOTHER!" Dudley's wails echoed through the kitchen, his rolls jiggling around as he bounced.

"Yes, dear I'm trying," Mrs. Dursley said in a panic, wanting to stop her perfect son's sadness. Her horse-like face contorted into a grimace as she grabbed the much-too-hot pan from the oven without grabbing her mitts and quickly set it on the counter for Diddykins. A fleshy grin appeared on Dudley's pink face as he gobbled down the piping hot cake. When he was finished, Dudley grabbed a bag of crisps and waddled up to his room to lie down and watch some toons.

A knock on the window made Dudley yelp and curl up in surprise, resembling a stuffed ham croissant. He glanced out the window, seeing a floating shape cloaked by the shadows of the night. Getting a burst of courage mixed with annoyance, he strode over in annoyance and yanked open the window to yell at Potter. "Potter! What are you doing here you dumb boy? I thought that you left to go see your stupid wizardy friends. Don't ruin my joy by bringing your ugly face back! I don't want to see yo-" Dudley's voice faded as instead of the mop of black hair he was so used to hating he instead saw an elegantly gelled back blonde head.

His breath caught in his throat as the new face sneered at him; blonde hair resembling the softest halo. "You're not Potter….where is he?" The blonde boy demanded, pushing off of his broom and landing on the cold floor of Dudley's room.

"He's off with his sodding buddies. Who are you?"

"None of your bloody business you muggle. Potter is probably with Weasley and the mudblood...damn, I was hoping I could get in a few nice jabs before we have to go back to Hogwarts."

"You hate Harry?" Dudley asked in excitement.

The blonde boy scoffed (well, he was beginning to look more and more like a man to Dudley with each passing second), "Of course I hate Potter! He's an annoying little git!" The boy's eyes flashed as he looked up at Dudley. "You hate Potter too?" Dudley nodded, his cheeks flapping as the blonde boy gazed upon him with growing intrigue. " I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Anyone who hates Potter must be a pretty good guy, even if you are a filthy muggle," Draco declared as he held out a thin, pale hand.

Dudley, not quite understanding what 'Muggle' meant, shrugged and shook the boy's hand, his large one engulfing the firm hands of the Malfoy heir. Draco glanced around, taking note of the television set and the strange muggle snacks on the bed, but ultimately decided the room was not too bad and sat on the bed. "Well, since I'm already here, I might as well stay awhile." The pudgy boy grinned, happy to know that this new, somewhat sexy boy would be here for longer. Dudley waddled over to the bed to sit beside Malfoy.

Draco glanced into the eyes of the fat boy, seeing fascination and a darkness that he could not associate an emotion with. The room seemed to grow hot as the two stared at each other. Dursley took the initiative, gently pushing Draco back on the bed. "Wh- What are you doing?" The young Malfoy's voice was full of alarm, masking his eagerness for the boy to continue. "Draco... I want you. I should have you know that I always get what I want."

Suddenly, the boy's pudgy body was pushed back as Malfoy quickly straddled him. "Silly muggle... You would do well to know that I also get whatever I want." Dudley began to sweat, the armpits of his shirt becoming stained with perspiration. Before he could blink, his sweaty shirt was flying across the room and his jiggly flesh was set free. Draco grabbed one of his firm man titties in his curious left palm, smirking at the pink-faced boy. "Damn… these are bigger than any of the girls I've been with."

Dudley's pink face was now flaming at Draco's remark, his body buzzing in anticipation. With shaking hot dog fingers, he placed his hands under the robe of the man on top of him, tracing along his pale leg and past his knees. Malfoy was quick to shed the cock-blocking robe as he pulled it over his head with urgency. Now clad in his boxers, he got off the big boy and shimmied Dudley's jeans down his cottage cheese legs. If he had his way that night, his cheesy thighs would be spread all over him.

"Mm..Draco, I've gotta tell you... They don't call me Big D for nothing," Dudley moaned, taking pride in his childhood nickname. As his boxers came off, Draco saw what he meant as the blubbery boy's cock-a-saurus rex stood tall and proud. His own underwear was shed and he moved to rub his custard cannon against the other's schlong. Soon, the two boys were doing the horizontal hula, Dudley's extra flab bouncing around and slapping on Draco's body. Malfoy was performing the disappearing cane trick, and Dudley was enjoying every minute of the show.

Draco gasped at the feel of Dudley, feeling above the moon. "If you were a wizard, I'm sure you would be an excellent quidditch player because you sure know how to ride my broomstick"

"You think so?" Dudley questioned with glee.

"Oh yeah... You're a better shag than Potter!" Malfoy dragged out with a sigh, his energy beginning to dwindle as they continued to make the beast with two backs. "Yeah, you too," Dudley said without thinking. Dudley and Draco, both shocked that the other had let Potter touch their gravy maker, looked at eachother with a large grin.

"Maybe one day we can do Potter together," Dudley moaned.

"Oh yes. Yes we shall, I will enjoy having Potter worship the two of us"

"Muggle... It's your turn to take me," Draco declared with pleasure. Dudley quickly changed their position, his rolls massaging the skin on Malfoy's back as me moved. Sensing that Dudley's stamina was wearing thin, Draco switched their positions and took control again trying to find the ecstasy that their encounter would soon produce. Night was coming to an end as the two bumped uglies for hours on end, Malfoy's magical endurance proving to be incredibly satisfying to a moaning Dudley.

The two finished mattress dancing, both reaching bliss for the fifth time. As Draco pulled out, he gently placed a kiss on the now sleeping muggle's forehead and hopped on his broomstick to go find Potter for another round. As he left through the window, he took a final glance back at the sexy ass of Dudley and came again, the streets of Privet Drive getting an early snowfall.


End file.
